


Невозможно извернуться

by alba_longa



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проиграть пари, да еще самому ненавистному в мире хакеру, — то еще удовольствие!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невозможно извернуться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Round the Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083722) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



— Говорю тебе, — упрямо произнесла Шоу, не обращая внимания на то, как вызывающе Рут закатила глаза к небу, — он преступник.  
— А вот и нет, — ответила Рут с пассажирского кресла.  
— Тебе Машина подсказала? — подозрительно прищурилась Шоу.  
— Нет, просто думаю, что это не он.  
— Ага, конечно, — согласилась Шоу, совсем не имея это в виду.  
— Почему ты так уверена, что он виновен?  
Шоу пожала плечами:  
— Глаза.  
Рут фыркнула:  
— Ты выносишь человеку приговор из-за его глаз?  
Нахмурившись, Шоу вновь сосредоточила все внимание на номере, за которым они должны были наблюдать.  
— Хорошо, а почему ты так уверена, что он невиновен? — спросила она.  
— Не зна-а-аю… — протянула Рут. — Просто уверена. А что? — игриво добавила она. — Хочешь сделать спор интереснее?  
— Насколько интереснее? На сотню баксов?  
Рут состроила гримасу:  
— Деньги — это скучно.  
— Ну а ты что предлагаешь? — мрачно спросила Шоу.  
Но Рут только ухмыльнулась в ответ.  
— Ну ладно, — произнесла Шоу. — Если я выиграю, ты неделю не будешь флиртовать и приставать ко мне. В том числе и невербально, — добавила она, прежде чем Рут успела отпустить комментарий.  
Рут широко улыбнулась.  
— Хорошо, — неторопливо сказала она, — но если я одержу победу, ты сыграешь со мной в игру.  
Шоу покосилась на нее:  
— Какого рода игру?  
— Я еще не решила, — ответила та, и Шоу не понравилась сопровождавшая эти слова улыбка. — Но если ты откажешься… то отдашь мне свою любимую пушку.  
— Ага, размечталась, — пробормотала Шоу, подавляя порыв на ощупь убедиться, что пистолет все еще у нее в кармане.  
— Но ты же уверена, что он виновен? — спросила Рут. О да, эта улыбка Шоу совершенно точно _не нравилась_!  
— Еще как уверена.  
— Тогда… мы договорились?  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что продуешь, так? — произнесла Шоу, разбивая спор.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — широко улыбнулась Рут.

***

— Ну уж нет, — сказала Шоу, увидев вынурнувшую из глубин библиотеки Рут, которая прятала что-то за спиной. На лице Рут светилась самодовольная улыбка, и Шоу безо всяких сомнений знала, что дальнейшее ей не понравится.  
— Ты проспорила, Самин, — вне всяких сомнений, Рут ликовала, — так что расплачивайся… или хочешь отдать мне свой нано? — она глазами указала на пистолет, засунутый за пояс Шоу.  
— Ладно, — Шоу окончательно все достало, — во что ты хочешь сыграть?  
Она тихо зарычала, когда Рут вытащила из-за спины коробку с игрой.  
— Твистер? — тупо переспросила Шоу. — Правда что ли?  
Рут пожала плечами:  
— Все, что нашла…  
Шоу прищурилась:  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у Финча эта штука.

***

— _Серьезно?_ — огрызнулась Шоу. — Больше некуда было руку деть?  
Она прямо-таки не сомневалась, хоть и не могла видеть из своей позиции, что Рут умышленно провела рукой по ее заднице — и теперь довольно ухмыляется.  
— Упс, — произнесла Рут, даже не пытаясь изображать невинность, — должно быть, соскользнула.  
— Ты меня еще не убедила, что не жульничала, — проворчала Шоу и выгнулась, чтобы в свой черед повернуть рулетку. Слегка покачнувшись, она все же умудрилась удержаться, несмотря на упершееся в бок острое колено Рут.  
— Мне обидно, что ты могла так подумать, — театрально оскорбилась Рут.  
Шоу фыркнула, нисколько не поверив.  
— Если бы я жульничала по-настоящему…  
Но Шоу слушала ее лишь вполуха, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, куда поставить ногу, и совершенно упустила маневр Рут: та ловко наклонила голову, и губы Шоу оказались рядом с ее собственными.  
Шоу замерла, широко распахнув глаза и все еще держа одну ногу на весу. Пошатнувшись, она попыталась сохранить равновесие, но потерпела сокрушительную неудачу и приземлилась на спину.  
Шоу свирепо зыркнула на Рут, которая склонилась над ней с триумфом на лице.  
— Вот _это_ уже был мухлеж.  
— Это не значит, что ты выиграла, — возмутилась Шоу.  
— Самин Шоу провалилась дважды за день, — жеманно улыбнулась Рут, — ну кто бы мог подумать?  
Шоу насупилась:  
— Ты жульничала, так что не считается.  
— Хочешь отыграться? — Рут примирительным жестом подала ей руку.  
— Скорее ад замерзнет, — Шоу ударила по протянутой ладони.  
— Да ладно, — произнесла Рут, — я дам тебе хорошую фору.  
— Нет, — рявкнула Шоу и поднялась на ноги без посторонней помощи, тем самым расписавшись в неумении красиво проигрывать.  
— Обещаю, на этот раз я не буду тебя лапать.  
— _Нет_.  



End file.
